dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 23 - Young Days of Lucifer
On the previous Dragon Ball NG, Lucifer's former loyal servant, Barodius decided to take a change of heart of his battle with the King's daughter which made the King angry toward him. But matters were only made worse when Lucifer realized that his daughter was killed by Barodius. From then on, he would then attempt to end the life of his former servant. Barodius wouldn't go down without a fight as he turns to the Z-Fighters for help but was taken by Satern. Waking up as he is barely conscious, he notices a blade inside of his chest and was stood over by Lucifer. What will Lucifer's past show? Find out on today's filler of Dragon Ball NG. (As the flashback starts, Lucifer is seen in the rain with a young Barodius on a distant planet not far from Kureebra...) Lucifer:"Are you lost, child?" Barodius:"....No..." Lucifer:"Where's your home?" Barodius:"I haven't a home,sir..." Lucifer gave the young boy a sympathetic glare as he then said, "Fine...since your alone, why don't you join my family and I?" Barodius:"Really,sir..??" Lucifer:"Yes..but what is your name?" Barodius:"M-My name is Barodius." Lucifer:"Hmm,...Barodius.." Lucifer:"This planet is a hazardous yet unfortunate existence, it needs to be taken care of." Lucifer uses a neck chop to the pressure point of Barodius, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Lucifer:" Salet, Masotch, one of you need to come here, I have a new ally of Kureebra." Minutes Later... The young and unconscious Barodius is taken by Salet, as Lucifer is in his ship ascending over the planet creating a medium-sized ki ball and destroys it. Lucifer is then seen in his throne room talking to a servant.. Lucifer:"Now, Tyken, why do you think you shall remain here, in other words why do you think I shouldn't kill you right now?" Tyken, a now intimidated servant of Lucifer, stood before the King. Tyken:"W-Well Lord Lucifer, I would help you fulfill your goals b-better than anyone else." Lucifer:" Your not being very specific.. who do you think you are stronger than on this planet?" Tyken:"W-Well sir...I don't really want to put myself at the top of the list.. but.." Lucifer:"I had no idea you were as strong as Masotch, and even as a Great Ape?" Tyken:"Ummm sir..p-p-please I don't want to die!" Lucifer:"Relax, Tyken. I'll think of a proper way to conclue your little..trial, as I would call it." Barodius woke up in a training room. "Ugh...?! Wh-Where..am I?" Salet:"Hello, Barodius. The King told me all about you. Your apart of Kureebra, now. But the think about Kureebrans is that they are suppose to be strong. So you are going to be trained by King Masotch, Lucifer, and myself." Barodius:"Really, you think I can be as strong as you three?" Salet:"Young boy, I can already see it in your future...it is your destiny." Barodius:"My destiny,huh? I can't wait!" He was sparring against all three having a skirmish battle with them. Barodius threw fast punches as they made quick evasive dodges. Barodius was then cause by a punch from Masotch. Masotch:"Keep your guard up, your only being on the offensive." Barodius endlessly punches at Masotch as they tried to punch at Barodius but he quickly dodges their punches and kicks as well. Barodius was caught by three fists to the cheek sending him to the ground. Barodius:"Darn.." He took a kneel on one knee. The three stood tall above him.. Lucifer:"What a fast young prodigy, you amazingly dodged most of our attacks." Salet:"Give him an easy challenge, Lucifer." Masotch:((I'm impressed..he kept up with all three of us..)) Lucifer:"I have a plan." Lucifer sent Tyken in the training room with Barodius. Lucifer:"Let's see which one of you is the strongest, but I do warn you, this fight is to the death." Barodius:"?!..." Salet:"What are you doing??" Lucifer:"Quiet, Salet. Who ever walks away the loser, will fall to me." Tyken:"Heh...a little kid, this is more like throwing the mouse to the cat." Tyken rushed toward Barodius looking to attack as Barodius teleports behind him which surprised him. Tyken:"Huh?? Grr...you little punk!" He tried once more but it happened again. Barodius:"Come on, is that your best?" Tyken:"No, I'm just getting started!" Barodius once again teleports, "It wasn't a rhetorical, but..." He finally uses a diving kick right to the gut of Tyken as he then uses punches and kicks then finishes with a massive punch to the jaw. Tyken staggered,"N-Not to a kid..no!" Tyke rushed at him only to get leg swept by Barodius and follows up with a punch to the gut, making him regurgitate blood. Lucifer:"Stop! That's it... I can see who is the strongest." Lucifer:"You've been wonderful, Tyken. But, sadly, this is where it ends." Tyken:"My Lord, please.. I-I was tired, that's all. Give another chance!" Lucifer used a sword as he impales Tyken with it. Lucifer:*sigh* "An unfortunate loss." Barodius:"?!..." He was terrified. Years pass as he is seen training, growing in age and in strength, who was about 17 years old at that time. Barodius is in a forest-like area as the scene opens up to him uppercutting an alien, leading to others like that alien to rush after him. Barodius effortlessly dodged as Cailium came out of nowhere with a surprise diving kick to one of them. Barodius:"?!... I had it under control, Princess Cailium." Cailium:" Heh. Watch me, I'm gonna surpass you. Then, I'll surpass my father and be queen." An alien run after her from behind her without focusing on it, Cailium turns around as lands her foot right in the alien's gut. Barodius:" Hehheh, Not bad for the King's daughter." He smirked. Cailium, about 14 at the time, walks through a hallway with Barodius an hour later... Cailium as she walked, "Wonder what'll happen when all of these planets are blown up?" Barodius:" What do you mean, your highness?" Cailium:"Well, isn't it gonna get boring after were the only one's standing." Barodius:"I don't know. I can't quite answer that." They walk into the training area only to find Satern (about 15), Pluton (15), and Masoak (11). Pluton:"Oh look, it's the King's spoiled little daughter and his little busboy." He smirked. Barodius:"Smart mouthed kid. How unfortunate it is that I'm not king, for I would have you exiled." Pluton:" Blah, Blah, it's too bad your not." Satern:"Why have you come to both us?" Barodius:"The Princess was about to train, not be bothered by the likes of you simpletons." Barodius:"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you three get a personal training room." Masoak says to Cailium, " Hey, beautiful." He smirked. Cailium: "Leave me alone, you twerp." Masoak: "Don't worry, you'll want me when I get stronger." He smirked. The three decide to leave.. Satern: "Let's go." Masoak: "See ya around, baby?" He refers to Cailium. Barodius decides to leave Cailium to train and head to the Throne Room as he overhears the plan.. In Lucifer's Throne Room, Salet, Lucifer, and Masotch stood by... Lucifer: "Our next planet to destroy?" Salet: "There's this mockery planet called ''New ''Planet Vegeta... shall we dispose of it?" Masotch: "How about the Planet of Kais? Or even better....Earth." Lucifer: "?!... Not Earth.. not anymore, none that Earth's Kakarot appeals..." Salet: "Why not, my Lord? Kureebra can take care of that one insect." Masotch: "Do you not forget Prince Vegeta, you fool? I assume you haven't seen the global satellite." Salet:" What's so great about those two..?" His curiosity grew. Masotch: "Super Saiyan... the most greatest form a Saiyan can achieve... We Kureebrans can barely achieve this mark for what ever reason.. but them, they are legendary. Kakarot and Vegeta's power would be unlike anyone we would ever face. They could single-handedly take out our entire race." Salet: "What's our options The only one that are left are Earth, Namek, and the Kai planets.." Masotch: "Unfortunately, he cares for them all.." Lucifer: "Then we wait a while.. we train, so we can be prepared." Barodius heard every last word as he remember before he died, as the flashback ended... Barodius: ((Am I...I think...it's almost..my time..but I remember you, now. Your a fearful coward whose scared of the Super Saiyan... Kaizen..I'm sorry for all those who I did wrong.. I'm sorry, Cailium. I let all of you die... Rayven.. Masect.... I'm.. g-going with you all.. Goodbye, ...Lord Lucifer...)) ConclusionCategory:Fan Fiction Tune into the next Dragon Ball NG... thanks for reading! :D (srry it took so long :/)